The Crimson Sakura Blossom
by little-haruno-sakura
Summary: Sakura's heart has been tainted in blood. Her parents are murdered and she will now leave her home for the sake of the ones she cares for. nejisaku, sasusaku, and naruhina.
1. death

**Well this is the fixed up version of the day sakura witherd away… I wasn't happy with the name and I wanted to fix it up! Woo! Anyway…I hope it's a bit better now.. n.n;; next chapter will be very Very soon! **

"**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! …how sad…" u.u;; **

'**bleh' thoughts**

"**bleh" speaking**

**(bleh) comments made by me!**

**_Bleh ,bleh and bleh! _dream!! hahahahahaha! o.o;**

………………**the story begins………………**

Sakura was walking down a dusty road surrounded by dense forest, she had just completed a C-rank escort mission with Ino-pig, and Kiba-san. They had both quickly rushed off toward home, anxious to see there loved ones. Sakura's parents wouldn't be home until later that evening and no one else would be awaiting her arrival, so she decided to take her time. She had turned 14 a few weeks ago and is now a chuunin ranked ninja, she was wearing her usual sleeveless red outfit; it fell down past her knees, outlined at the bottom with a border of white. Her families crest was near the bottom as well, just a white circle. Underneath her dress, she was wearing black shorts that were somewhat tight that ended just above her knees. Over top her outfit she was also wearing her chuunin vest.

On her right leg, she had her holster that held her kunai and shuriken also, she had a pouch on the back of her hip. Her hair was tied up with her Konoha leaf headband but it still freely danced in the wind.

She was somewhat calm while she walked through the trail that would lead her to Konaha. That was until she felt a presence, hearing something rustling in the bushes to the right and it was not too far away. Her head quickly turned to that direction and her hand pulled out a kunai. "Who's there!" she shouted but the figure was gone the second she spoke. 'What ever it was its gone know' she thought, feeling a bit uneasy as she slipped her kunai back into her leg holster.

She had sped up slightly after she had that encounter with someone or something a while ago. Deciding that it would be safer off the trail, she jumped into the surrounding trees. Quickly focusing some chakra to her feet, she began jumping

from tree to tree until she arrived at her destination. 'Konoha…' Stopping on a tall branch, a short ways away from the high wall around the Hidden Leaf Village. She stood there silently looking at the village as the sun began to set giving the area a beautiful orange tint to it.

………………**Death…………………….**

Sakura felt very uneasy as she walked towards her parent's house, something simply did not feel right. She reached out to grab the doorknob when she felt it, a horrible sense of doom that seemed to consume her, sending horrible chillsdown her spine and across her body. Her hand began to shake uncontrollably, and her eyes were wide with fear and panic. Shrugging her hand began to slowly, ever so slowly, turn the doorknob and she pushed the door until it was wide open.

The house was to dark to see, but the smell of blood was very vivid to her senses.She slowly reached down to pull a kunai from her pouch that's strapped to herleg holding it securely in her hand. "Mom? Dad?" she called out her voice course and full of panic. When she heard no reply, she slowly walked in the room 'this can't be happening! Please god let this be a dream! Please…' scanning the room, her eyes focused on something on the living room floor. Walking towards it, she froze, and her kunai slipped out of her numb fingers and fell to the ground. She let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to her knees tears steaming down her pale cheeks. For there she saw in a heap of flesh and blood lay two bodies, their faces where shrouded by shadow. However, she knew, somehow she knew they were indeed her parents.

She crawled over to the closest wall and used it for support as she slowly got up on numb legs, keeping her hand on the wall as she forced herself to walk. As she neared the front door, her body gave way and she fell lifelessly to the ground with a loud thud. She felt herself slipping away, her mind being plunged into darkness.

…………………**..The next day ………………….**

It was a warm summer morning; a light breeze caused the leaves in the trees to rustle a sweet melody. A black haired figure wearing all black was leaning leisurely against a tree in a clearing. His arms crossed and his poker player face on, he glanced around every so often. He was to meet Sakura, Lee, and Naruto here at this clearing at 8:00am for a quick briefing about their mission

and then they would leave, but one of the members of the group had yet to show up. A low growl escaped his lips as he glanced around the clearing once again, Naruto was sitting on the ground staring at Lee with a fox grin planted on his face, Lee on the other hand was doing push-ups with one arm behind his back.

Sasuke closes his eyes for a moment and as he opened them again two big blue eyes were staring at him. "anosa anosa! Sasuke, I think we should go check up on Sakura-chan!" Naruto's expression was full of worry, so Sasuke just sighed and nodded muttering, "you're such a dope." Sasuke watched as Naruto went and told Lee what they were going to do. Sasuke let out another small sigh, he was also a little worried about Sakura though he would never admit it to anyone.

Naruto wanted to waste no more time, he headed to the Saukra's house followed closely behind by Sasuke, and Lee. When they arrived, all three of them automatically knew something was wrong. Sakura's front door was slightly open and there was the stench of old dried blood filling the air. Sasuke stepped toward the door first fallowed by Naruto and Lee, he pushed the door open to

reveal a blood soaked room. Sakura's unconscious body lay but a few feet from the door, her hands and clothes covered in dry blood and further in the distance lay two bloody bodies lying sprawled out on the floor. Sasuke looked around the room kunais and shriken dug deep into the walls, floors, and furniture. He closed his eye and focused for a second, there was no other presence in the room. They were alone.

**Well what did you think! Good…crappy...needs work…I need to know!! Please Review! And thanks for taking the time to read this! **

**Ja ne! n.n;;**


	2. remembrance

**Well another chapter! Yay! i hope its ok… well Sakura's awake, how will she react to what has happened….Im not going to tell. So have fun reading! Muhuhahahahahahahaha! O.o;**

"**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! …how sad…" u.u;; **

'**bleh' thoughts**

"**bleh" speaking**

**(bleh) comments made by me!**

**_Bleh ,bleh and bleh! _dream! hahahahahaha! o.o;**

…………**.awakening…………….**

Sakura lay comatose on a hospital bed, her cherry blossom hair fanned out around her head into a perfect pink halo, and framed the girl's delicate face. The rise and fall of her chest were the only indication that she was still living. Her lips were parted slightly as steady breaths escaped her. No one who lay eyes upon her would ever imagine that something so gruesome, and so monstrous could happen to such a pure, innocent girl like Sakura. Well no one that did not know her past; pain seemed to be a constant in the young girls life: Pain and loneliness.

Suddenly her eyes began to twitch, and she stirred in her sleep; she was having a nightmare.

_A voice began to call out to her. "Sakura! SAKURA!" she could not see anyone but the voice did not stop. The voice rose in intensity and in volume. 'It sounds so_ _familiar.' Next thing she knew her feet began to move from under her, and approached the light from which the voice called. Her mind objected screaming out 'no! I don't want to' and the light quickly disappeared leaving only darkness. Then, out of no where, a flash of light appeared. When her eyes adjusted the light faded away again, that was when she saw it. She was no longer shrouded in shadow; no…she was back at her house, staring down at the two lifeless bodies on her floor. The red crimson liquid covering the floor on which she stood and the searing pain in her back that was blindingly painful stood out in the darkness. She tried to scream, call out for help, anything, but her voice was gone only a faint sobbing was heard somewhere in the distance. _

Her eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by the bright lights of the hospital room. She raised her arm to shade her eyes from the painful light, allowing herself to adjust to the different atmosphere. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she began to realize her surroundings; she was in an empty white hospital room. Slowly sitting up she shifted her body to let her leg hang off the side of the bed. Sliding off the bed she looked toward the window, her bare feet skimming the smooth tiled floor as she walked.

She slowly opened the window, and a gust of wind blew lightly against her face causing her hair to dance in the wind's embrace. Letting out a sigh to clear her mind, she tried to remember why she would be in the hospital; she closed her eyes for a moment. As soon as her eyes shut, the images of what had occurred flashed through her mind; her parents lifeless bodies lying in a pile on her floor, the blood, the kunai and shriken that where impended in the walls, furniture…everything. Pain seemed to course thought her; This Pain that reminded her of who she was and what she has faced in the past. Her eyes stung as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Sakura's stomach felt like it was burning, she felt sick, and the images just kept flashing through her mind. 'This is just a bad dream…it's only a dream.' Her mind kept repeating. But the pain that was all too real and the feeling somewhere deep in her heart she knew it was true, but she needed to see it for herself.

Climbing onto the window ledge she looked down at the ground 'it's only the second floor, it shouldn't be too hard.' She let herself fall and she swiftly landed on her feet but stumbled and fell. After rubbing her soar legs for a second, she got up and walked into the crowded streets.

…………………**..Arrival…………….**

Arriving at her house she looked at the bright yellow caution tape strung around poles, which circled her house. All the blinds were down, and the house looked abandoned. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as her body shook with fear, hate, and pain. 'Calm down...breath, just breath.' Slipping under the limp caution tape, she made her way to the door. Her hand shook as she grasped the doorknob and with much reluctance, she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The first thing she saw was the white makings that outlined on the floor where her parents once lay. Dry blood covered the once beautiful wood flooring, and gave the room an eerie crimson color as the sunlight crept through the blinds. The shredded curtains adorning the back window swayed with the soft breeze, which came from the open door.

The house was quite except for the silent sobs that came from Sakura. She walked over to the markings on the floor. Dry blood began to flake, and stick to her feet as she walked. Falling to her knees, Sakura place her hand softly onto the spot where her parent had died Even with her past with her parent's she still felt a numbing pain. They were after all the one who gave birth to her; created her. Her tears fell heavily to the floor as though they carried the weight of Sakura's sorrow. Sobs wracked her body as she cried for her loved ones. Feeling alone and lost she pulled her knees against her chest and hugged them tightly, rocking back and forth. Tilting her head down, her shoulder length hair covered her face and she wept, alone in the room where her parents had breathed their last breath.

**Well that's all done….hope you liked it! I'm not sure if I should keep going….oh well…we'll just have to see, ne.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. greif

**Another chapter done and edited! So I hope you have fun reading! On with the show! Muhuhahahaha!…..ok…I'll shut up and let you get on with the story… o.o;**

"**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! …how sad…" u.u;; **

'**bleh' thoughts**

"**bleh" speaking**

**(bleh) comments made by me!**

**_Bleh ,bleh and bleh! _dream! hahahahahaha! o.o;**

……………**.silent promise…………….**

The door to the room creaked as it was slowly pushed open, allowing light to illuminate the dimly lit area. A figure lingered in the doorway, his eyes scanning the room only to rest on a huddled form.

Sakura still form sat in front of the marking on the floor, her arms drew her knees up to her chest, and her head bowed allowing her hair to form a curtain of pink around her face.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, trying to keep the quiet sniffles from disrupting her calm, impassive voice.

The tall silver haired figure stood in the doorway, his hands buried deep within his pockets and his posture was rather slouched. His ever-famous mask covered half his face, hiding his grim expression and his hitae headband dipped unevenly down on one side to cover his prominent shirigan eye. An eerie silence overwhelmed the room as he continued to watch her. Her muffled sobs snatched him from his overbearing thoughts. "Sakura…I'm here to take you back to the hospital, you should be resting…."

She could hear his footsteps as he approached her. Kneeling beside her he placing his hand softly on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact and averted her eyes like she was ashamed with herself. He drew back his hand, looking for a moment before standing again.

"Sakura I know you are going through a hard time and I want you to know I will always be there for you...but…I cant help you unless you let me."

She slowly raised her head and looked up at him, her face pale and her cheeks raw and tear-stained, her eyes red and sore. If Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask Sakura would have seen the very faint smile that graced his lips, he extended his arm.

"Come on Sakura, let's get you back to the hospital," his melodious voice was gentle in communicating the rather urgent suggestion.

Placing her delicate hand in his, he hoisted her to her feet, and slipped his arm around her slim waist to steady her.

Sakura look up at his face before her eyes closed and her body went slack, his other arm slipped under her legs to lift her up. Carrying her bridal style he walk to the door and opened it, glancing back over his shoulder at the living room he made a silent promise. 'Sakura…I'll make sure who ever did this will pay.' Looking down at her unconscious form cradled in his arms, her eyebrows knitted in what appeared to be pain, and he knew that what had happened must be repeating itself over and over in a horrible nightmare. His hand subconsciously brushed across her back, giving a sigh he turned around.

Closing the door behind him he quickly made his way to the hospital, silently hoping that the murder won't change the sweet, righteous girl into a cold and distant person. Murder has done that to many people, Sasuke quickly came to mind. He dismissed that reference quickly and concentrated on the task at hand. She already had to face so many hardships in her life. So many burdens always seem to be placed upon her.

**I know this chapter took a long time but i had to go to a funeral and other things, so im sorry. Im also sorry that it isn't very long because I just got home and I am very tired, so sorry…. tell me what you think! n.n;;;**

**Ja ne and hope you like it! R&R**


	4. dreaming

A**s soon as exams are over the chapters will be longer, and better I hope! Well enough chit-chat! Hope you like! **

"**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! …how sad…" u.u;; **

'**bleh' thoughts**

"**bleh" speaking**

**(bleh) comments made by me!**

**Bleh ,bleh and bleh! dream! hahahahahaha! o.o;**

**...A FEW DAYS LATER...**

Sakura trailed behind Kakashi as he led her down the bustling streets, His pace was slow which allowed her the time to take in where they were going, only to drift away into her own thoughts 'why of all people were my parents attacked…they didn't have anything of value did they? Why haven't the ANBU caught or at least found out how did it…..damn it!' Arriving at a large apartment building, Kakashi stopped, only to feel her body hit his muscular back with a thud.

With a yelp she fell back but Kakashi's hand quickly grabbed her and pulled her in a half embrace, Sakura stumbled out of his grip nearly losing her balance once again. Once regaining her composure, she looked at him a small smile plastered on her face and she knew he could see that it was force. After the incident she found it difficult to smile, it felt so unnatural to her now, so foreign.

Kakashi simply shook his head giving her a smile (A/N: his face is almost fully cover so you can only tell by his eye n . ; ) and pointed to the building ahead of them, it was a large two-story apartment building.

Walking up to the main door of the building, he opened it wide enough for her to pass and she nodded walking passed him and into her new home. Kakashi walked in and passed her, leading her up a flight of stares before turning right and stopping in front of a wood door, a metal plate with the number 16 hanging proudly on it. (A/N: my favorite number is 16! Yay! ok…I'll shut up now . ;) Reaching into his pant pocket, he pulled out a set of silver keys, and slid one into the lock. Turning it, and pushing the door open, and Sakura saw inside the 3-room apartment. Opening the door and walking inside he motioned for Sakura to fallow, it wasn't the biggest of apartments, but it would do.

The door way led into a average sized living room that doubled as a kitchen that was to the left of the doorway and a large counter separated the rooms, there was a hall way with 2 doors on either side leading into the washroom and bedroom. Walking past him into the leaving room she quickly looked around, before facing him, and she was glade that he was there for her. Naruto and Sasuke had to go on a mission right after parents passed away. They had been gone for over two weeks, but that did not surprise her because they both were Jounin ninjas.

Kakashi showed her around the building and told her where everything was before he departed, and once again, she was alone.

………………………**.THAT NIGHT…………………………**

Sitting in silence in the bare bedroom of her apartment, the lights remained off and the moon's light peering through the open window showed but the outline of her bed and small dresser.

She was in the corner curled up in a ball, her trembling hand held a kunai, for dear life in front of herself. Pale green eyes darting from one side of the room to the other, shoulders are shaking as she whimpers in fear.

…………………**..EVENTS PRIOR…………………….**

The door swung open as the sound of footsteps swept across the wood flooring of the apartment room, the sound of keys noisily hitting the shiny counter rang through the room.

Kicking off her sandals, she trudged into her Bedroom shutting the door behind her. Not even bothering to take her equipment off, she flopped down onto her soft bed. Letting out a sigh she closed her eyes letting herself fall into what she hoped would be a blissful sleep…but it wasn't…

……………………**DREAM…………………………………**

Crimson dripped down the walls, a pool of blood lay at her feet. Her Parents bodies, dead on the floor. A single bloody kunai griped in her hands as she stood over them…..but she wasn't alone, no there where other figures. Black figures, their cruel laughter rang in her ears. One-stepped up to her, a sinister grin on his face, he bent low whispering in her ear. "You're next…." The clatter of the kunai falling to the floor rang in her ears.

…………………**BACK………………………………**

Naruto walked down the dark night streets, his head hung low and his usual excited and happy look gone. It has been a little longer than two weeks since he, thick brows and Sasuke found Sakura unconscious and her parents killed, and even before he could comfort her and say sorry he was dragged into a mission.

Running is fingers through his messing blond hair he let out an exasperating sigh. 'I should go check on Sakura-chan, but it's so late. Damn…what should I do?' kicking a near by rock he stopped, only to find himself standing in front of the apartment building Sakura in now leaving at. He glanced up at the dark night sky and shrugged 'I'll just have to wait till tomorrow to see her' turning to leave he heard acrash coming from inside.

Turing, he darted into the building a kunai in hand. Reaching apartment 16 he placed a shaking hand on the doorknob and began to turn it. But to his frustration the door was locked and silent sobbing could be plainly heard. Slipping his hand into his back pouch he pulled out two sabon needles, sliding them in the lock and turned them until he heard a soft click. Turning the knob, he swung open the door, darting into the house and making his way to the bedroom. Once Sakura came in view, he stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at the girl made his blood boil and his heart sink.

Walking he knelt down before the curled up form of Sakura and he slowly placed his hand on hers. "Sakura-chan….please give me the kunai" lightly prying the weapon from her hands, he slowly bent down and picked her up. Carrying her bridal style to her bed and softly laying her downhesat down on the edge of the bed. after whispering a soft apology Sakuras eyes flutter shut and she fell into another troubled sleep. Brushing a few stands of pink hair from her face he sighed, he was tired but right now she needed him and he would be there for her.

**DONE! Sorry for taking so long, i got into a writers block so if you got ideas fell free to tell me! It would help me out a lot! Well I kind of need a beta….my story is not the best and my spelling sucks really bad…. But hell! I try and that's all that counts! PLEASE RR! REWIEW! Thanks! Ja NE!**


	5. frenship and fear

"**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! …how sad…" u.u;; **

'**bleh' thoughts**

"**bleh" speaking**

**(bleh) comments made by me!**

**_Bleh ,bleh and bleh! _dream! hahahahahaha! o.o;**

…………………**..Will I forever be alone………………**

_A room of crimson, blood staining her hands. Slowly raising them, she saw a small delicate cherry blossom stained in crimson lying gently on her palm, blending so delicately with her already stained hands._

_A crimson sakura blossom…After inspecting the flower more closely, it shattered, the petals blown away into the distance before being consumed in darkness. With a small, scream the offending world shatter. Shattering her to hell._

_**In my dreams I'm dying all the time**_

_**As I wake its kaleidoscopic mind**_

Sakura jerked awake in her bed, cold sweat trickling down her cheek, another night another bloody dream. Startled, Naruto's head snapped up to look at her when he suddenly found himself rammed against the nearest wall, a load thud rang through the room knocking the wind out of him.

He struggled for air and found himself staring into her narrowed dark green eyes, her fingers slowly crushing the his windpipe and her other hand formed itself into a fist. She began to draw it back, thrusting it at his face she heard him squeak out a almost silent "Sakura-chan"

Her fist stopped only a few inches from his face, her grip disappeared, and he slide to the ground with a load thud. He inhaled a sharp, painful wisp of air and tried to dislodge the large aching lump in his throat. His eyes closed and his hand absently reaching up to his sour through, his breathing coarse and shallow.

A chill made it was down his spine as he gazed up at the girl in front of him, her body frozen like a statue, as what she had almost done seemed to slowly sink in. Sakura can sure be scary sometimes.

_**I never meant to hurt you**_

_**I never meant to lie**_

_**So this is goodbye**_

_**This is goodbye**_

Realization crept up in the back of her mind, as she stared blankly at Naruto's prone form leaning against the wall struggling to breath. That was not someone attacking her, it was Naruto, sweet caring Naruto. The cherry blossom haired girl drew in a jagged breath and closed her eyes tilting her head down so that her bangs covered he face.

She turned away, her voice flat and dead. "i-imsorry... please leave. I would like to be alone right now."

**_This is goodbye…._**

Naruto just stared blankly at her back, her tall slender figure slumped, tired and pale. "Sakura-chan you know if you need to talk you can come se me right…?" his voice wavered as he spoke, but he refuse to give up on her. "Let me help you, sharing your troubles won't burden me. I'm worried about you" his voice was soft with a pleading manner to it, no matter what happened he would do all he could to help his friends. Whether they like it or not.

_**Tell the truth you never wanted me**_

_**Tell me**_

Annoyed with her silent treatment he rose to his feat and walked over to her until they were face to face. Her head remained low, hair dangling in front obscuring her face.

_**In my dreams I'm jealous all the time**_

_**As I wake I'm going out of my mind**_

_**Going out of my mind**_

Her gaze remained down staring at the floor as he place his hand softly upon her slumped shoulder only to have her body stiffen in response. "leave…" her voice was cold and thick with an emotion that he somehow could not place. "sakura-cha-" He tried to reason with the pink haired woman. "get out." her voice remained way to calm as she glared at him, her fists clenched tight causing her knuckles to go white.

"GET OUT! Now." Her jaw clenched and hands shook as she fisted them by her sides.

Naruto shrugged. "But I ju--."

"OUT." The word was hissed through clamped teeth and she clearly emphasized it with her index finger pointed toward the door. Naruto's Face frowned as a pained face crossed his features. He looked one more and his companion giving a small sigh, raising his arms as if in surrender. Turning a heel He slowly walked to the door Sakura trailing behind him. As soon as he walked out she slammed the door so hard he felt the walls behind him shake. He stood still a second out side of her apartment, breathing another sigh as he dropped his head and raked a hand through his messy hair, his brows knitting together in frustration. 'why wont she let anyone get close to her….damn the more I think about the more I realize she's becoming was to similar to Neji and Sasuke-basterd. i really need to go see Hinata-chan'

Sakura face the door her breathing coming out in short angry huffs. Her leg gave way and she slumped to the floor, streams of tear cascading down her cheeks. Naruto's Hurt sad expression flashed through her mind. "I-im sorry…. Im s-so sorry I never ment to hurt you."

There slumped down on the cold floor, she cried.

………………**going for a walk ……………………**

Sakura paced down a dark, secluded path surrounded by thick lush forest. Taking a seat on a nearby wooden bench, she glance over to one of the nearby clearing when lo and behold the Uchiha Prodigy was training. A blood curtailing scream echoed through the once quite village. Sakura's body stiffed as she watched Anbu and medic nins rush to the seen. Her shoulders hunched as someone said something about a murder and her head sank to the ground before she abruptly got up and walked away. Sasuke head shot up and looked over to Sakura's direction. He's gaze remained on her but he made no move to follow her, until he saw her pale face, hiding behind a silky Curtin of hair. Her hand slowly and shakily moved up to her forehead, her eyes skewered shut. Appearing behind her Sasuke could only watch as something with in her seemed to break, He could still hear the commotion of the villagers, it seemed that the Anbu have just arrived. "Make it stop…." Her voice was almost to soft to hear "make it go away…" Her hand soon went to the sides of her head trying to block out the noise, the cries, and all the commotion.

She couldn't breath, raising her hand to her throat as if to try and force herself to breath. It was happening again, images of blood and her parent bodies relentlessly flashed through her mind.

Sakura walked over to some trees and leaned on one for support. her forehead against its hard bark her hand over her mouth. Her hand slowly went to her throat as she struggled to get air in her lungs. Before he could approach her, with one more desperate wheeze her body slumped and she fell to the ground. "Sakura!"

**Well that was kinda a stupid chapter…I finally got an idea, its not the best one I've ever thought up but it will do so I'll get started on the next chapter! Until next time!**

**Well for the votes are in!**

**Sasusaku (sasuke sakura)with 8!**

**Nejisaku (neji sakura) with 7 !**

**Kakasaku (kakashi sakura) with 3!**

**Muhuhahahahaha! REVIEW! Please…. ;.;**


	6. what do i have to do?

**Okay! This is the next part of the story and because of heath problems I have not updated in a long time…sorry about that, I hope you can forgive me. Well on with the show!**

"**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! …how sad…" u.u;; **

'bleh'** thoughts**

"bleh"** speaking**

**(bleh) comments made by me!**

_Bleh bleh bleh_ dream!

**_Bleh bleh bleh!_ Song hahahahahaha! o.o;**

……**..what it means to give up what matters most for those you love……**

**_You make it hard to breathe _**

_**It's as if I'm suffocating **_

Sasuke darted toward the falling woman catching her and slowly cradling her in his arm. He didn't like the look of her face; pink hair framed a pale face, giving her the look of a delicate porcelain doll. His heart hammering relentlessly in his chest he softly called out her name. "Sakura…S-sakura!"

_**And when you're next to me **_

_**I can feel your heartbeat through my skin **_

Jade eyes with wisps of something darker stared up at him; a small smile on her face. "Y-your always the… one to see me when... i-im in a pitiful state ne? S-s-sasuke-kun-?"Eyes closed and body still, her breathing shallow and soft. She slowly reached her hand out to nothing in particular, before dropping it back to her side. "Damn it Sakura! Stay awake! Sakura!" the Uchiha heir yelled she remained quite but still could hear his voice echo in the depths of her mind.

_She sat alone in a dark void her knees pulled up against her chest and her face buried in her knees, the darkness slowly consuming her. "Why….why must my heart always ache…why god?" a single tear drop landed in the dark abyss, causing light to ripple from it, before it was dark once again._

_**It makes me sad to think **_

_**This all could be for nothing **_

With one hand tenderly placed behind her head, he eased her into sitting position. Bringing his ear to her chest he quietly listened. His face eased out of its worried expression slightly. 'She breathing and her heart is beating but…but why is it beating so weakly and what wrong with her' Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts as the sound of footsteps approaching them. His head shot up to look at the figure looking at them. Sakura still laying in Sasuke's arms.

"What the hell happened to Sakura?" Neji's voice was cold and the worry evident in his eyes did not go unnoticed by the onyx eyed boy.

Scowling the Uchiha watched him for a moment "Her breathing and heart is very weak right now and it seems to be getting worse. I need to get her to a Hospital." Sasuke's voice seemed weary, softer in a way. Preparing to lift her he was stopped by a tight grasp upon his arm.

_**I wish there was a way **_

_**For you to see inside of me**_

"Wait. Lay her down and move."

"What the hell is wrong with you? She will die if we don't do something!"

"Move!" glaring at him and the Ebony haired man complied, Laying Sakura softly onto the ground. Taking a few steps back, he watched his fists clenching and unclench in sudden rage. Sasuke Watched with confused shining in the dark depths of his eyes. The Huuyoga kneeled beside her holding her down. His gaze searching her face for something that young Uchiha did not comprehend.

_**I've never felt this way **_

_**About anyone or anything **_

Her chest heaved in a desperate manner trying to force air in to her aching body. Green eyes shot open. only allowed one second of shock for the two fellow shinobi.

Twisting out of the offenders grip she rolled to her side. She kicked out, and landed a solid blow to the nin's stomach. She watched him stumble back in pain, pain painted across his features. She slowly stood. her body slouched forward and her head cast down slightly; so that her eyes could be seen pecking through pink tresses.

"Sasuke! Go get Naruto and the Hokage!" Neji's voice was coarse and he slipped into the stance he used for the _Gentle Fist style_, which was so well know among the Huuyoga's.

_**Tell me **_

_**What do I have to do to make you happy? **_

_**What do I have to do to make you understand? **_

Sasuke's eyes darted from the pick haired konouchi to the dark coffee haired man. 'What the hell is going on.' He asked himself in confusion. 'What is wrong with the two of them?'

Her pupils were dilated until only a thin ring of dark green remained, giving the impression that her eyes were pure black.

_**What do I have to do to make you want me? **_

_**And, if I can't make you want me **_

_**What do I have to do? **_

_**I know exactly what you're thinking **_

_**But I swear this time I will not let you down**_

Neji's gaze focused on the pink haired comrade and he mentally cursed. What the hell was wrong with him? He should have looked after her better, Should have been there to comfort her. It would be the least he could do for her. He owed her that much. Glancing over at the still Uchiha, he growled under his breath. He wasn't doing what he was told. 'Damn it all to hell. I'lljust have to deal with her until the others figure what's going on.'

_**I'm not as selfish as I used to be **_

_**That was a part of me that never made me proud **_

_**Right now I think I would try anything **_

_**Anything at all to keep you satisfied **_

One black eye began to twitch as the Uchiha watched Sakura annoyed. 'Damn it! What the fucking hell is going on here?' Watching Sakura he allowed himself to relax a bit. He had nothing to worry about. It was Sakura after all.

_**God I hope you see what losing you would do to me **_

_**All I want is one more chance, so tell me... **_

_Opening her eyes from within the darkness she stood. Sakura shivered as the surrounding Darkness slowly consuming her. She gasped as it began tightening its grasp on her, until she felt she was going to brake.A Silent scream pushed past her lips. Eyes dull her lips formed six names, even if her voice had long vanished. _

_The six she cared for now more than even her own life. Slipping from her lips came one name after another. _

_Sasuke._

_Neji._

_Kakashi._

_Naruto._

_Tsunade._

_Ino._

_Forgive me. I'm too weak._

_**What do I have to do to make you love me?**_

black eyes shot fully open, taking in the forms of the two men. a sinister filling radiating from her.

this was not good.

…………_**from within she is lost…………**_

_**Well I'm done this chapter and I fixed up the other chapter so if you want you can check that out. I just added a few little things like her having back pains and a figure that's watching her. It will all make sense later. Tell me what you thing and review! Please and thank you! Bye bye!**_


End file.
